


Red Alert

by Sky_Full_of_Dragons



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Safewords, Spanking, godzilla underwear, newt is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Full_of_Dragons/pseuds/Sky_Full_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann discover a new kinky activity together. This is a spanking fic, alright. That is what happens. Newt really enjoys it. Hermann is nervous about getting the details right. Neither of them ever shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Alert

Hermann fumed, staring in not-quite-disbelief at a hastily erased section of his chalkboard. His calculations, graphs, and notes had been replaced by a messy but fairly accurate map of the nearby Hong Kong streets, an ice cream cone drawn and enthusiastically circled on one crossroads. He was about to offer comment, but Newt threw out a hasty defense.

 

“Look, I don't know why this is such a big deal, I just erased one panel that hadn't been touched in a week.”

 

“It's not the data, it's the...the principle of the thing!” Hermann's voice rose to their unconsciously agreed upon 'argument volume'. “Suppose I went over there,” he stabbed at Newton's bank of refrigerators with his cane. “And threw out one of your kaiju tissue samples? I'd be-”

 

“You'd be doing me a favor because you'd know which ones I'm done with, just as I knew which board you were done with! Francis needed directions to the fro-yo place downtown and I didn't want to waste any paper!” Newt fished the stir bar out of his cocoa by running another magnet up the side of the cup until the two connected with a snap. An angry sound. Hermann also snapped.

 

“You! Are disrespectful, arrogant, careless, reckless, and nearly impossible to put up with!” His voice was low, dangerous. Newt simply smirked into his cocoa.

 

“Oh, all that, am I?” and sipped. Next time, marshmallows, he decided. “What're you going to do about it? Spank me?”

 

“I-” Hermann paused in the middle of an accusatory finger-point, further rebukes catching in his throat. He wasn't expecting _that_. Newt smiled innocently back at him. _Well, alright._ thought Hermann. _If that's the game Doctor Newton Geizler wants to play._

 

“Very well, that's an excellent idea, and is sure to do you a world of good.” A couple strides, limping but deliberate, took Hermann over to the lab's threadbare 'thinking couch', and he took a seat in the exact middle. “Right, over here, step lively...”

 

It was Newt's turn to be flummoxed. He'd fully expected Hermann to go bright red at the notion, and beat a hasty retreat out of the lab, absolutely scandalized. Newt would go find him and apologize, after finishing his cocoa of course, and they'd spend the evening putting their pent-up energy to better use in their bedroom. Newt how to use his tongue for more than just arguing, and would happily do so, but apparently that wasn't happening. What  _was_ happening was Hermann, a scowl on his face but a twinkle in his eye, patting his knee in both irritation and command. Ball's in your court, Newton.

 

Newt knew he could flounce, could laugh it off or even storm away in contrived anger, but both would add to Hermann's arsenal of mocking jibes.  _Oh, didn't go the way you wanted, dearest? Wary of a sore bum?_ Newt had his dignity to uphold. Setting down his hot chocolate, he nodded confidently and approached Hermann, pausing a moment to straighten his tie in mock formality before lowing himself over Hermann's lap. Clumsily. A pillow he thought was stable turned out not to be, and he flopped off-balance. In squirming to get both upper body and legs onto the couch cushions, he elbowed Hermann in the side. Hermann grunted and tickled Newt in retribution and Newt flailed all the more, both of them laughing a bit.  _Good_ , Newt thought.  _This is turning out to the be the joke it was meant to be. What a couple of silly nerds we are._ And Newt gave Hermann's knee an affectionate squeeze. 

 

“Ahaha, okay buddy, this is all just too...” but Hermann was pulling on Newt's hip bones, urging Newt to scoot up a bit so his bottom provided a rounder and higher target. Leaving one hand where it was across Newt's back, Hermann raised the other to a modest height and brought it down sharply on Newt's back pocket, eliciting a small gasp. Hermann smiled. _Perfect._ He repeated the process on the opposite pocket, then back to the first, and then a bit lower down.

 

“Ow!” said Newt, more out of surprise than actual pain, though the smacks stung mildly through the fabric of his jeans. It seemed that Newt's predictions were once again incorrect and he wasn't going to be treated to a couple taps and perhaps a lewd grope. Getting his arms under him, Newt twisted his upper body around to look back at Hermann in startled confusion.

 

“What - ouch! What're you - hey! What're you doing?”

 

Hermann met his gaze and shook his head, letting his hand rest on Newt's bottom for a moment. “I should think you could derive from the body of evidence before you what, precisely, I am doing.” The hand gently rubbed a back pocket and then lifted once again. “Or should I add a few more data points?” And Hermann snapped his palm back down, rapidly striking the same spot several times. Newt squirmed and groaned.

 

“Nnf, that hurt!”

 

“Hmm, fancy that.” Hermann mused, and picked another quadrant, repeating the pattern of overlapping spanks. Newt winced and moaned aloud. The initial shock having worn off, he was finding this whole exercise to be oddly erotic. _Or perhaps not so oddly,_ Newt thought, noting how every smart smack seemed to send vibrations straight to his groin, how each blow encouraged him to rock forward, his cock clearly enjoying the friction against Hermann's leg. He reflected a bit on nerve connections and erogenous zones and moaned all the louder as Hermann focused his attention on the under curves of his cheeks. It _burned_ , but in such a way that Newt found himself lifting his hips after each smack, anticipating and encouraging the next. 

 

“You seem to be enjoying this.” Hermann now aimed his spanks higher, where he first began, but drew back his hand farther to make up for a comparatively lackluster start. “It's not punishment if you enjoy it,” and he pressed down harder with his left hand along Newt's back, trying to keep him in place as Newt was now wriggling with real purpose. “Although, to be perfectly honest, I suppose I don't mind. I'm finding this quite cathartic.”

 

Newt's cock apparently liked the notion of Hermann taking out his frustrations on his lab partner's upturned ass, and Newt couldn't help but grind his hips in time with Hermann's swats. Newt was sure his bottom was bright red and it stung and ached considerably, and he was unable to hold back groans and yelps of pain (or was it pleasure?) and he was certain that if Hermann continued to strike there, just  _ there _ , he was so close he could almost, was so close that he might-”

 

Hermann stopped abruptly with a quick rub. “Alright, get off,” he said, moving both arms between them to give Newt a helpful shove. Newt tried to find his feet but failed, sliding gracelessly off Hermann's lap onto the floor, hands shooting back to rub at his warmed backside.

 

“Jesus H. Christ, Hermann!” Newt looked up at him, flushed and panting. Hermann was looking much the same, though he was rubbing a rather inflamed right palm instead. “That was just...did you have to stop..?” and Newt's eyes travelled from Hermann's blushing face down to the sizable bulge in his poorly-fitted pants. “Oh hoh! I thought I felt a little trouser snake action-”

“Well of course, with you gyrating all over the place...” Hermann sniffed, even his ears starting to blush. Newt grinned wickedly.

 

“Couldn't help it.” he shrugged. “Your hand on my ass - no matter what the circumstances, I'm gonna respond to that, and so will you. So okay, wanna roger me now? Cuz that was so  _ stimulating _ and -”

 

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Your vulgarity knows no bounds, does it. No, I think our continuation of this discussion will have to wait for this evening. And - give me a hand?”

 

Newt scrambled off the floor and pulled Hermann to his feet, noting how  _ hot _ Hermann's hand had gotten from the spanking. Hermann's warm hand sure would feel nice around his -

 

“Thank you.” Hermann grabbed up his cane from where it had been waiting for him against the arm of the couch. “You have a presentation to finish up, for your meeting at twenty one hundred hours. And you're going to want to get a move-on if you want to accomplish both a decent slideshow and grabbing a bite to eat-”

 

“But-”  
  


Hermann held up a finger for silence and was surprised that it actually seemed to work this time. “However - after your meeting, make sure to stop by the showers on the way to our room.” He smiled conspiratorially. “I'm sure we'll both have a few things to work out before retiring, don't you think?”

 

“Dude, it's going to be hard to wait.”

 

Hermann just clapped him on the shoulder. “Work before play, my dear Newton! And consider it part of your punishment.” Hermann lifted his chin and assumed a stern expression.

 

“Heh, yes sir. I am one well-chastised biologist.”

 

“Good to hear. Well! I'll leave you to your work and...may I suggest sitting on a pillow? Otherwise, your concentration may suffer.”

 

As soon as it was prudent, Newt turned off the lights in one of his glass-fronted refrigerators and used its reflective surface to access the damage. It was a little disappointing, he mused, that his backside wasn't covered in bright red handprints. Just a bit pink all over, with a couple darker splotches. _As always, pants are nothing but a problem,_ he thought, tugging his jeans back up with only a slight wince. With the protection his pants had given him, he was doubtful the nice afterglow would last more than an hour. _Can't wait for tonight. We'll have much to explore._

 

It was very hard to wait. Newt did indeed sit on a pillow while he worked on his presentation, much to Hermann's silent amusement. Newt's late-evening meeting went well enough, though he found himself blushing and stammering behind the meeting room's lectern. Public speaking, even in such a small group, was embarrassing enough, but Newt felt that somehow the whole room could tell that he'd been spanked that afternoon. Or that they'd find out. He wasn't sure how he felt about that notion, especially with all eyes on him (though most, he had to admit, were glazing over a bit as Newt praddled on and on about kaiju blue and ocean currents). But finally, the slides had been gone through, the two idiotic questions had been answered as politely as Newt could manage, and the meeting concluded. Newt showered with a speed that surprised even him, and stumbled into his quarters, wrapped in a towel and hair still dripping wet to find Hermann in pajamas, seated on the bed and reading a book. Waiting for him.

 

“Have a good presentation?”

 

“Knocked 'em dead, I'm sure.” Newt pulled the towel from his hips and dried his hair with it, hoping that Hermann would take interest and remove his clothes as well, but when Newt glanced over, Hermann simply crossed his arms.

 

“Good. Now, please get ready for bed, it's already late.”

 

Newt raised his eyebrows in dismay. “But...but I thought we could...”

 

“But first! ...Turn around. I want to see if anything remains of my handiwork on that cute little arse of yours.”

 

“Hah! I knew it, you're just as horny about this as I am, you sick bastard.” Newt quickly turned and let Hermann admire his unclothed rear.

 

Herman tutted. “This may not be a smart time to be throwing insults at me, Newton. Your mouth is far too quick for your own good. Your healing skills, though...” Hermann reached out and poked one glute. “Fairly remarkable. Can't even tell that any punishment has been delivered. Well then, we'll change that, won't we? Continue getting dressed, if you please.”

 

Grabbing his pajamas of choice from the dresser, some garish boxers and a T-shirt he won at a pancake eating contest (25 five-inch pancakes, a 3rd place ribbon, and a four-day stomachache), he turned his back once again and tried to make a big show of stepping into his underwear and pulling them up. “You sound like a stuffy, strict professor or something.”  
  


“Do you like it? I thought it might be fit the case of a naughty boy about to be punished.” Hermann smiled a devious smile and crooked a finger, calling Newt over.

 

“I...yeah, I _do_ like it.” Newt shot Hermann a questioning look, got an affirming nod back, and crawled over Hermann's lap just as before. “Are you also hiding a ruler? Do you have a paddle? A hickory switch, perhaps?”

 

“Erm...no. No, I don't, not yet, that is. You know, we need to have a little chat.” Hermann gently rubbed Newt's presented bottom, noting the Godzilla battle taking place on the fabric.

 

“A chat? Ugh, okay.” Newt sighed dramatically. “I'm sorry I drew on your chalkboard, I won't do it again, blah blah please spank me, okay?”

 

“That's...well, that was very nice, except for the sarcasm.” He pinched Newt's thigh, but gently. “But no, I think it's I who owe _you_ an apology.”

 

“Uhm, what're you talking about?” Newt had grabbed a stuffed dragon that was sitting on the bed and was hugging it to his face, apparently trying to play the cute card. It was working, and made Hermann feel all the more guilty.

 

“Well, I was doing some research while you were at your presenta-”

 

“ _Research?_ ” Newt barked with laughter. “Ahaha, you _would_. What, did you scroll through “Spanking for Dummies dot com or what?”

 

“Well, I...looked over several resources. And I found that my first introduction was all wrong. I should have checked with you that it was okay to smack you, and we should have first agreed to what was about to take place, and I do apologize.”

 

Newt glanced back and saw that Hermann was sincere. Ashamed, even. “Oh, no, you don't have to - it's okay, oh, c'mere.” Newt swiftly scrambled backwards so he could kneel beside Hermann and give him a reassuring hug. “Don't feel bad. It's fine! I'm fine - better than fine, even. I really enjoyed it, and I want to enjoy more!”

 

“But if...what if you hadn't?” Hermann turned a worried face to his partner. “I really took a risk when I-”

 

“Well, I'm glad you care so much! And you don't have anything to worry about.” Newt gave him a squeeze. “But sure, if it makes you feel better, let's have a chat. Let's do it by the book. I mean let's leave some spontaneity in there...”

 

“Yes, alright...” Hermann breathed a sigh of relief, feeling ever so grateful for Newt and his, well, Newt-ness. Not looking before leaping was unusual for Hermann, but Newt probably hadn't found anything strange about it, his own decisions often not exactly well thought-out. “Would you like to be back across my knee for this discussion?”

 

Newt answered his question by scrambling back into position and once again reaching for the stuffed dragon. “It's surprisingly comfortable. You should try it sometime.”

 

“Er, no thanks,” Hermann smoothed the fabric of Newt's boxers and continued softly stroking his backside as he spoke. “No, I think I'm much more comfortable up here. Which brings us to the first point of discussion, I think. Do you enjoy this? The spanking, I mean. Is it something you want to do?”

 

“Uh...I think that's a no-brainer, dude. But if you want me to say it, well, yes please. Please please please please _pleeeeeease_.” Newt wiggled his bottom suggestively. “It's pretty spectacular foreplay, to be honest. Genius, really.”

 

“Alright. Well, I enjoy it too, which is key. Now then, let's discuss what we'd like to do. I personally would like to smack the smile off of Godzilla here,” he patted the image gently. “And then ease down these little shorts and color your bottom a rosy red so that it matches the blush spreading across your sweet nose.” and he reached out and touched the tip of Newt's nose. Newt went cross-eyed for effect. His face was indeed quite flushed. “And then, well, we'll both be quite worked up, so I suggest we proceed to finding a way to achieve orgasm together, wouldn't that be a delightful treat before bed?”

 

“Ohhh, I take it back. _This_ is the spectacular foreplay, man. Yes, yes, double yes, I agree to all of this. Sounds excellent. Will...um, will you be using just your hand?”

 

Hermann thought. “I hadn't planned that far ahead. I suppose just my hand this time. I admit to having zero experience but...well, I like to think of myself as a quick learner. Now, we need to talk about safewords.”

 

Newt scoffed. “What? _Safewords?_ For a little game of slap-ass? Seems hardly necessary.”

 

“Well, just in case. And this way, you can say all the 'ouches' and 'ows' that you want, and I don't need to worry and can just enjoy it, knowing that you're still alright.”

 

“So okay, in that case...my safeword is...uh...'poptarts'.”

 

Hermann stopped his petting. “Really, that's very silly.”

 

Newt shrugged as best he could from his position. “Well, why not? If I choose to use any colorful phrases while you're spanking away, it probably won't involve breakfast.”

 

“I suppose that's true. Er...do you suppose I should pick a safeword too?”

 

Newt laughed, and Hermann could feel the vibrations through his legs. “Well, hehe, well I guess. You can use your safeword if my mean ol' ass happens to hurt your poor delicate little hand. Yeah, go ahead, pick one.”

 

Hermann considered. It had to be something he wouldn't ever use in an erotic context, he reasoned. Something not easy to forget, either. “Violet.”

 

“...Huh. Like the flower or the color?”

 

“I hardly think it matters.” Hermann sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now then, I think we have all of the ducks in their proverbial rows. Shall we begin?”

 

“Yeah, man. Lay it on me. I was about to fall asleep.”

 

Hermann could feel something rather erect brushing the inside of his left leg. “Now, that's a lie.” He moved his leg slightly, so Newt had less of a chance to rub against him. “And you know what happens to naughty boys who lie, right?”

 

“Ooh, ooh, I know this one! Uh...they get spanked!”

 

“Right you are, Newton!” Newt felt Hermann's hand cease its rubbing, disappear for a second, and return with a resounding _crack._ Twice, three times, four, striking the same spot with hard, even smacks.

 

“Oof! Mmf, lack of jeans really makes an, ow, difference!” It definitely hurt more this time around. Hermann's hand rose and fell like a metronome, always precisely aimed no matter how Newt wriggled, trying to get Hermann's hand to land somewhere else, _anywhere_ but the one spot where he concentrated all the sting.

 

“What. Ehhn. That's just, ow! Move around a bit!”

 

“You're hardly in any position to be telling me what I should do,” Hermann stated calmly, not breaking his rhythm, though he pressed his left hand between Newt's shoulder blades as a warning to hold still. “The fact of the matter is that Godzilla happens to be on your right arse-cheek and though this is a rather unorthodox way of defeating a kaiju, I thought I'd give it a go.” Again and again his hand struck the printed design until Newt was moaning and panting. Finally, he stopped and gave Newt a comforting rub. Newt let out a slow breath. Hermann's method was intense, and a little annoying, but apparently annoyance was a big turn-on, as Newt was as hard as ever. The rubbing was especially nice, Hermann's hand capable of delivering both burning pain and soothing relief. But the soft petting soon stopped.

 

“Oh look, Godzilla is still here...”

 

“Oh, C'mon Herms!”

 

“No, I really can't stand for this kaiju to go undefeated, well, back to it, then.” Hermann chuckled as his hand left Newt's cheek.

 

“No, please, anywhere else!” Newt wriggled and kicked his feet but, Hermann was quick to note, didn't make any move to leave his lap. “For fuck's sake, leave my right ass cheek alone, would you?” he yelled.

 

Hermann considered, and dropped his hand. Just slowly, to pat gently at his target. “ _Really_ , now. Is it worth such a fuss? Do you want everyone in the whole Shatterdome to hear you, and know what we're up to?”

 

“Dude, my yelling is nothing compared to the noise your spanks are making! This is a metal building, you're making the walls positively ring!”

 

“Ah, so I suppose everyone already knows, then. Well, if you're going to carry on about a smacked bum no matter what I do, I suppose we should just move along.” Curling one hand under Newt's stomach, he hooked his other into the waistband of Newt's boxers, easing them down. Newt took the hint immediately and raised his hips helpfully, his breath hitching as Hermann took extra care when sliding the elastic over Newt's engorged cock. “Mmm, feels like you're still having fun.” Hermann mused, wrapping a casual hand around him and teasing his foreskin.

 

“Ahhahh, you know it. Oh dude, you are so _mean._ ” Newt squirmed with real purpose, trying to get Hermann's hand to move, to stroke, to do anything besides hold him gently.

 

“You're rather impatient. In time, in time. We're not done with your other side.” He took his hand away, despite Newt's incoherent protests, and settled the man over his knee once more. “You...you don't want to stop right now, do you?”

 

Newt hid his face in his crossed arms, laughing. “Oooh, the stern facade is showing some cracks! Oh no, I'm fine, you're just...ugh, you're really good at being infuriating, you know?” He tried to get himself comfortable again, leaning this way and that, trying to figure out what to do with his demanding penis, before giving up and letting it rest against the inside of Hermann's leg. It would probably be bad form to reach under himself and jack himself off during a spanking, he decided, though the thought was more than a little tempting.

 

“I could say the same thing about you. At least this way I'm getting to do something about it...though I doubt you're really going to change your ways?” Newt shook his head and laughed again. “I thought not. Now, where were we.”

 

Newt felt Hermann's hand rest against his now bare backside, and flinched slightly at the new sensation of flesh against flesh before arching his back to lift his backside in invitation. “Wow, your hand is quite warm!”

 

“As should be expected, your bottom is quite warm! Well, the right side, anyway. Honestly, I think the left side needs to match, for completion's sake.” And Hermann started painting the pale flesh with light stinging slaps, enjoying watching pink handprints develop and meld into an even shade.

 

Newt could hardly believe how fantastic it felt, having Hermann touch him (and, he supposed, this did count as touching) in an entirely new and unexpected way. Hands had explored bottoms before, of course, quite often, but not with such swiftness or purpose. Or _bite_ , and it was a proper burn that Hermann was creating, too, after he seemed to have gotten bored with random teasing pops and had settled into an efficient pattern of slightly overlapping smacks, starting at the crest of Newt's rear and working their way in pairs down to the top of Newt's thighs. Before long, Newt's cheeks were evenly rosy, and Hermann incorporated the neglected right cheek into his pattern of swats, re-igniting the earlier burn and finding new flesh to color. Newt didn't even bother smothering his yelps and moans of pleasure.

 

Hermann tutted. “You're getting loud again.”

 

“Well, mmm, why not? It's - ah! It's fun and, ah, I know you enjoy it.”

 

“What are people likely to _think_ , is what you may want to consider, if they overhear your wanton moaning,” Hermann chastised, but not pausing his hand's rise and fall. “What if, say, the Marshal happened to walk down the hall right now?”

 

Newt shuddered at the thought. What would happen, indeed? Would Stacker Pentecost knock politely, perhaps turn the door's handle to take in the scene of Newt draped over Hermann's lap, his tail ablaze and trying desperately not to ejaculate prematurely, though the spanking was driving him positively wild with pleasure? Would Pentecost, oh God, would Pentecost want a turn at him as well?

 

“Hermann! Herms - I can't, ah! I don't think I'll last - mmmnnh! Please!”

 

And Hermann did stop, quite suddenly. “Oh, so you're taken with the idea of the _Marshal_ seeing this?” he snapped, and Newt realized he'd probably gone wrong, somewhere. “You'd like to think he'd approve, hmm? Perhaps you'd find it thrilling to be spanked by a man of such power?”

 

“Uhm...uh, yes? I mean...”

 

“Are you thinking of him and not of _me,_ the person who happens to be spanking your well-deserving arse, _right...now_?” Hermann punctuated his last words with a hard slap to either cheek.

 

“I - OW! That's, not what I meant! I mean, no! You're - you're, God, what do you want me to say, Herms?” Newt turned his head around to catch Hermann's expression, a mixture of irritation and panic in his eyes. Was Hermann actually upset at him? Would he stop immediately and make Newt go sleep on the lab couch? Newt never thought taking a spanking to get off on the experience could be so damn complicated.  
  


But Hermann winked playfully at him, and arched an eyebrow. Ah, all part of the game. Newt relaxed, but only slightly, for Hermann's expression was amused, yet rather sadistic.

 

“I only want you to remember who is giving you this spanking, Newton. Who is taking time out of his busy evening to give you such an experience, and who wants you to think of him every time you sit down tomorrow, do you understand, _Doctor_?”

 

“Yes!” Newton practically squeaked, and balled his fists against the blankets. “Yes, it's only you, okay? Jesus H fucking Christ you goddamn totalitarian dictatorial megalo -”

 

“That's right, Newton. And to help you keep that in mind while I complete your spanking, you will cast your mind back to your school days and explain to me the _physics_ and _biology_ of why your backside heats up and turns red when I strike it.”

 

Newt groaned loudly in protest, beating his fists in a tiny tantrum. “Oh, c'mon, I can't possibly, you're just _awful...”_

 

“ _And_ , just for that, you'll be scooting up a bit so I can focus on this most sensitive bit right here.” Hermann ran a teasing finger along the under curve of Newt's buttocks, where swats were indeed more painful. And more arousing.

 

“Uuurgh, you _bastard,_ ” Newt growled, but readily complied, crawling forward a bit so that his buttocks presented higher than before, and Hermann smiled in approval. Oh, this was such _fun._

 

“Perfect. You may begin.” Hermann landed a sharp swat to Newt's inner thigh and Newt gasped at the fantastic sting and accompanying sparks of pleasure. This was worse than before, or _better,_ perhaps? Without wasting another breath, Newt launched into a loud and rambling explanation of heat transfer as a product of friction and impact, molecular forces at play between his skin and Hermann's, the increase of blood flow to stimulated tissue, and the nerve connections between the tissue of the buttocks and the limbic system in the brain, and oh God, about that limbic system, did Hermann have any _idea_ how stimulated Newt's hypothalamus was becoming because any moment now, perhaps he could take maybe two or three more before -

 

“Very good, Newton.” With that, Hermann stopped his assault, reducing his swats to gentle pats and rubs. “That will do.”

 

“Oh, _thank you..._ ” Newton breathed, and collapsed limply where he lay, becoming aware that he had been _very_ tense. Hermann rubbed his back tenderly, helping him relax further.

 

“I believe I am about finished...” Hermann ran his reddened hand across the equally reddened flesh, admiring the varying shades of pink and how the tenderized muscles quivered and flinched at the slightest stimulation. “And it is lovely. Do you know, Newton, your arse was lovely before, but now it's practically a work of art.”

 

Newt scoffed and crossed his ankles, imagining his backside in a frame. “What, do you want a pen so you can sign it?”

 

Hermann considered. “It's true that your tattoos don't extend this far. Your backside is a blank canvas, and isn't that quite a gift you're able to present. I don't think ink is necessary, as, well, my fingerprints are already over it, aren't they?” But just for the fun of it, Hermann traced his signature across the reddened flesh with a fingernail, causing Newt to keen and squirm with the new sharp sensation. The flowing lines he traced appeared white for a moment, fading gently to a deeper pink. “Oh, that _is_ pretty.”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake, Herms!” Newt writhed, and Hermann was made even more aware of his desperate arousal. And his own, for that matter.

 

“Newton? I suppose you'd like to climax?”

 

“ _Do kaiju shit in-_ ”

 

“Don't ruin the moment, Doctor!” Hermann laughed and gently eased Newt off his lap. “Get those boxers off and straddle my legs, naughty boy, I'll take care of what's bothering you.”

 

Newt rolled to his feet and staggered a bit. “Whoo, there is, like, _no blood_ in my head, dude.” A gentle push was all it took to drop his boxers to the floor, and in no time Newt was kneeling groin to groin with Hermann, his knees on either side of Hermann's hips and their foreheads touching lightly. Hermann curled his left hand around Newt's back, pulling him closer, and took Newt's straining cock with his right, grasping tenderly but not moving, just yet.

 

“Make yourself useful, Newton, and free my erection as well. As discussed previously -”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, we get off together, okay, wait a sec...” clumsy but very eager fingers eventually navigated the drawstring of Hermann's sleepwear, and Newt discovered that Hermann was just as hard and leaking as he was. “Dude...how...how do you have such self control?”

 

“Strict discipline, Newton.” Hermann smiled slyly and moved his left hand down to squeeze a reddened buttock, and Newt shuddered and swore. “Which perhaps you could use more of. Though...I have to admit, ah! This won't take long...”

 

Hermann swiftly wrapped his hand around both their cocks and both men gasped, as if suddenly the touches they had been aching for were too much to bear. Trembling, Newt placed his hand over Hermann's and, stroking gently, then much more firmly, entwined his fingers with Hermann's so their hands moved up and down as one. Eight, nine, ten sliding gestures was all it took before Newt arched and muffled a scream of pleasure on Hermann's shoulder. A half-second later, Hermann's orgasm rushed through him, the view of Newt's tattooed shoulder blades quickly fading to a roaring white.

 

Wading through the haze of pleasure back to a cozy reality, Newt found himself lying on top of Hermann, who was in turn lying on his back on the bed. Apparently their upright ecstasy had gone sideways and backwards at some unnoticed point and left them in a happy tangle of limbs. Newt looked over and found Hermann to have his eyes half closed, staring at nothing, with a blissful smile on his face. Ah, typical post-orgasmic Doctor Gottlieb, Newt mused, and flexed his arms a bit in a friendly squeeze that Hermann echoed with his own. “You good, man?”

 

“I...have few times been better.” Hermann tried a stretch, found himself a bit too under Newt. “I am a bit warm, though, perhaps if you rolled a bit..?”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Newt rolled to the side but continued to lazily hug and nuzzle. “I may be a bit warmer, though. Heh,” he giggled, but winced a bit, and made feeble grabs for the water bottle on the bedside table.

 

Hermann propped himself up on one elbow to better reach the water, and handed it over. Passing the bottle back and forth as if it were something a bit fancier, they leisurely sprawled, both with a hand on Newt's behind.

 

“I'm impressed, Newton. That is quite a red tail I gave you.” He gave it a soothing rub, admiring the various pink shades. “But you enjoyed it, right?”

 

“Oh yeah, I'm just fine. Better than fine. Thank you so much, you lovely stern scientist!” Newt leaned forward and planted a lazy kiss on Hermann's mouth, soft and sleepy. “Felt great...feels great now, actually! Quite comforting. We should do it again! Okay, maybe not _right_ away,” Hermann had to chuckle at that. “But soon. Yeah, a repeat performance would be fantastic.”

 

“How will I know when you're ready for another red bottom? You're entitled to decide the frequency, of course.”

 

“A generous offer, to be sure, old chap!” Newt put on a stuffy accent in parody of Hermann's accent, and Hermann shook his head, but grinned. “Well, I can just go up to you like a responsible adult and _ask,_ and so can you, I'm sure you're up to the task,but if you'd like us to be more coy, I think I have an idea.”

 

The next day, a tiny change was made to Hermann's chalkboards: in one lower right-hand corner, a little box was kept clear of figures and equations. It was easy to miss, but both scientists kept a close eye on it - when a hastily scribbled kaiju appeared in the corner, both Newt Geizler and Hermann Gottlieb knew to be on red alert.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
